


People are Strange

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, F/M, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: Kinda sorta a crossover with Karate Kid and The Lost Boys.  I have always wanted to picture the Cobra boys as Vampires.  I got EMPspired by our latest Movie Party in the Discord room and I hope to try my hand at it and see what comes about.  Will Daniel become one of them??  Will he fight the urges?  What does he learn about himself along the way.  All I know is Johnny Lawrence makes one SEXY Vamp!!
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Ali Mills, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	People are Strange

Daniel LaRusso stuck his head out of his mother’s run down station wagon and surveyed the area around him. He heaved a heavy sigh and brought his hand to his forehead. 

“Look off the starboard bow...Paradise at last!” His mother said cheerfully after their long trek from Newark New Jersey to…here. “The South Seas Apartments” 

The ride across the country had its ups and downs. Mostly downs. Miles and miles of road. Nothing to see but trees. Nothing to see but rocks. Nothing to see but the occasional truck stop, pit stop, rest stop. He was sick of it about an hour outside of Jersey. This was going to be a VERY long trip. 

More than once he had to push his mom’s old car. Up a hill...down a hill. Anything to get it into gear...hoping against hope and praying desperately to hear the sound of the engine turning over with a loud pop and his mother’s enthusiastic cry and inevitable ‘see I told you so’ and ‘Boo...that mechanic has no idea what he’s talking about. This old girl can go anywhere.’ 

It was this kind of optimism that had them stuck along the side of the road, radiator sputtering and steam billowing from the hood as they waited for the tow truck to take them to the next Hillbilly town that didn’t take kindly to outsiders...especially brown ones and had them on pins and needles until someone patched them up with a few pieces of chewing gum and paperclips...which was all his Ma could afford. 

A couple of nights weren’t bad. They only had enough funds to stay in one run down hotel room and truthfully, Daniel preferred the rest of the options that they had...which was A: sleeping in the car and B: sleeping in the car. They had pulled over in the desert one night. On a lonely stretch of road. His Ma looked over at him and apologized in her own way for them not being able to stay someplace nicer...and in his own way he told her to ‘forgetaboutit’ Which she instantly smiled and then went on about fresh air and spending the night under the stars and look how vast the universe was...and isn’t it beautiful out here and then talking about his father. Daniel swallowed hard. It was a painful subject for them both. He could only imagine what his father would be doing if he was there with them now. He knew. They’d be sitting in their living room in New Jersey. They wouldn’t be making this shitty trip across country...on their own...without his protection...without leaving him to be the man of the family at 16 years old...without the worries of everything that came with it, resting on his scrawny shoulders. He didn’t know whether to love or hate his dad for what he had done to them. 

Then he would instantly shake those thoughts from his head. His dad couldn’t help what happened to them. His dad couldn’t take back what happened to him. He looked at his mother as she talked on about what he was like when they were dating and how he would used to take her on picnics under the stars on nights just like these. He saw a tear on her cheek in the shadows in the dark and the painful lump in his throat grew larger as he slid across the seat and put his arms around her and let her put her head on his shoulder. She was grateful and promptly fell asleep on him as he rested his head against his window. 

He had woken up with a sore neck and a sore back to his mother shifting on him and trying to sit up, quietly. He groaned as she struggled to pull herself back up behind the wheel. 

“Well...it’s no Ramada...my son...and I’m gonna have to complain about the service.” She poked him in the ribs. “I swear...no matter how much I feed you, you’re still skin and bones.”

“Thanks, Ma. I’m feelin’ the love.” Daniel said as he stretched and felt his back pop. “Where are we, anyway?” 

Lucille pulled the well used and ratty atlas out from under the car seat. There wasn’t much else to do on trips like these other than track your distance. How far you’ve been and how much farther you have to go. Daniel had already skimmed through the couple of books he had brought with him and counted so many mile markers as they flew past him that he was about to lose the rest of his sanity somewhere along Route 66. 

Lucille studied the map in front of her. She looked out of the bug splattered windshield at the bright sunlight that had begun another relentless pursuit of cooking them in their sardine can for the day and back down at the map. It got hot REALLY fast in the desert and Daniel was already beginning to feel a bead of sweat trickling down his back. 

“I think we have about ten more miles to Flagstaff...and we should reach Los Angeles by tonight...if we can get this old girl moving...and by that I mean me!” Lucille laughed at her own joke...yet again. Daniel rolled his eyes. He excused himself while he found a cactus and so did Lucille...and they were back on their way. 

They sang more songs. The radio had only offered them so much out in the desert...a lot of static...a lot of nothing. He had to admire his mother’s good spirits. Even when she wasn’t on her best days...she had that ‘Jersey tough’ spirit that never got her down for long. He got so bored and tired of hearing his mother beg him for one more Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra ballad that after a while he just pretended he needed a nap. It had been that way for almost six straight days. He could only sing “My Way” so many times. 

Towards the end of the trip they didn’t stop at many diners or truck stops. He could tell that his mother was trying to save for gas. She kept muttering under her breath about ‘Making it one more city’ and ‘Come on...just a little further…’ She didn’t want to worry him...he could see that, but he could feel her worry at times...rolling off of her in waves as she tried to put on that brave front. 

“We don’t have to eat, Ma…” Daniel said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “We only have about three hundred miles to go.” 

“You’re a good boy...” She said, briefly smiling at him and then biting her lip to look at the road as she heard both his and her stomach’s angry reply. They pulled over at the next filling station and while the attendant was filling up the car, (she hoped for the last time) She bought a loaf of bread and some peanut butter. They shared peanut butter sandwiches between them and one glass bottle of Mountain Dew...which seemed to both sugar them up and rot their teeth at the same time.

They reached San Bernardino around three p.m. when the radio finally sputtered back to life. Daniel was relieved. They had gone through so much ‘Name that Tune’ and ‘Eye Spy’ and ‘Look at the License Plates’ he thought he was going to physically lose his lunch. There had been silence in the car for several miles and he was blissfully thankful for that. It seemed that even his mother had run out of things to say. And that was a mean feat to say the least. He knew she hated silence of any kind. She could go and literally DID go on for hours and hours. Daniel was at his wits end. The radio came to life with The Beach Boys…”I Get Around” and even though the song was outdated he shouted “ALL RIGHT” and began to tap his fingers on the door. He could see his mom’s mood had sprung back to life as she started singing along. 

They had spent the remainder of the ride, flipping stations and arguing about what they wanted to hear. Daniel wanted to hear some Madonna or some Michael Jackson and was moving the dial around until he at least found a song from today’s era. He found some Pet Shop Boys and was starting to feel really good about the station when his mother groaned and turned the dial again. 

“Ma!”

“Don’t Ma me, young man! I don’t know how you kids listen to all that stuff.” 

“It’s great music, Ma...you should try it sometime.” Daniel said putting his head back and his hand over his eyes. He knew this was a losing argument. But he was going to try anyway. 

“Ha...good music. You kids wouldn’t know what good music was if it jumped up and bit you on your keister.” She laughed at her joke again and found some Bobby Darin. “Now...this! This is good music.” 

“No...Ma...Come on...PLEASE!!!” Daniel tried to move the station but she swatted his hand away. 

“This is music from my generation!” She said as ‘Groovin’ on a Sunday Afternoon’ by the Young Rascals came on. She started singing along and Daniel let her have it. 

“Groovin…” She started singing.

“UGH...Ma…” Daniel turned toward the window and tried to fall asleep. 

_“Look off the starboard bow...Paradise at last!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Want more?? Let me know!! Kudos and Comments are Life Blood...and I need to FEED!!


End file.
